Nada é o que parece ser
by lara water
Summary: Será que o que você sabe é verdade? Em tempos de luta, guerra, traição e medo, é normal a verdade permanecer oculta... Pós Ordem da Fênix! Cap 03!
1. Porque eu?

**Nota da autora:**

Minha primeiríssima fic!!! tirando aquela série de songfics que quase ninguem comenta, embora eu veja que o povinho le inteira...

O autor ama comentários, beleza? (:D)

Bem, eu mudei algumas coisas do capítulo 01, então espero que gostem! (Graças a Ameria e a Rosy, valeu viu!)

Bjos (comentem please)

Lara  
  
**Capítulo 01 - Porque eu?**  
  
Harry estava sentado em sua cama na rua dos Alfeneiros, como era de costume... Já haviam se passado algumas semanas desde que voltara para a casa de seus tios... Não lhe agradava ficar um minuto sequer embaixo do mesmo teto que os tios, mas embora soubesse o por que de ter que fazer isso, era crescente a dor que sentia em seu peito. Há apenas algumas semanas, havia mandado seu padrinho para a morte certa ao invadir o Ministério. Agora, todos sabiam que ele falava a verdade sobre Voldemort ter retornado ao poder (e agora até mais poderoso), apesar de ter sido considerado durante um pouco menos de um ano, um completo psicótico, lunático, maluco, doido ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero. Mas ele daria qualquer coisa para ter seu padrinho vivo de novo. Como ele queria apenas conversar com Sirius mais uma vez!

Sentia-se sujo, diferente... Sentia-se além de tudo, culpado. Há algumas semanas, havia descoberto o porque de Voldemort querer tê-lo matado ainda bebê, o porque de não ter pais vivos, o por que de ter que voltar a viver com os Dursley todo verão; por causa de uma profecia idiota. Isto o deixava ainda pior. Não entendia: se ele um dia iria derrotar Voldemort (ou morrer tentando) ele teria que ser poderoso. Mas ele não tinha nenhuma qualidade superior ao de qualquer outro bruxo de sua idade e até mais velhos. Mas será que aquilo, de fato era verdade?

Uma vozinha em sua mente pareceu despertar alegremente, como se sempre estivesse sempre estado escondida e adormecida em um ponto de sua memória, bem enterrada em sua cabeça. Harry se lembrou do que Lupin dissera sobre o Patrono... Um feitiço extremamente poderoso e complicado que Harry o fizera com perfeição aos 13 anos de idade, contra mais ou menos 100 dementadores. Bem, também teve aquela vez que apareceu em cima do teto da escola fugindo da trupe de Duda... Sim, ele talvez tivesse aparatado? Nunca havia pensado nisso. Mas de que outra forma um bruxo poderia se teletransportar para outro lugar sem a varinha instantaneamente?

Harry foi até a janela onde se sentou de bruços. Certamente, aquelas duas experiencias tinham sido apenas pura sorte... ou será que não? Se lembrou de seu segundo ano, quando lutara contra um basilisco... Ah, bem aquilo não tinha sido nada agradável, mas Harry havia matado sim um basilisco... Escapara de um dragão no Torneio Tribuxo, lutara com Voldemort mais vezes que todos os outros e ainda estava vivo para contar a experiência. Também era ofidioglota, e o chapéu seletor havia lhe dito: "você poderia ser grande".

Mas porque apenas _poderia ser_ grande? Será que a maior provação que estaria por vir seria levantar a cabeça e dizer, que sim, ele era o melhor, que ele seria capaz de executar qualquer feitiço, e que sim, iria encarar seu destino com orgulho e determinação até o fim?

Olhou um pouco mais alegre para as estrelas desejando que sua confiança não fosse em vão... Mas quem sabe não seria? Quem sabe não poderia deixar todos a sua volta orgulhosos? Será que nunca deixava ninguém assim? Pegou mais uma vez a carta que havia recebido um pouco mais cedo aquela noite... A carta que continha o resultado de seus NOM´s... Parecia bobagem, mas não havia aberto, até aquele instante. Abriu a carta de uma vez, apenas lendo as notas. Quase gritou, como aquilo seria possível?

Sim, havia recebido Excepcional em Defesa contra As artes das trevas (mais extras), em Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, Poções (não tinha certeza como, mas tinha conseguido) e em Feitiços. Parou por aí. Será que apenas aquele erro de confundir os feitiços de cor com os de crescimento havia passado despercebido? Talvez o escrito tivesse compensado o exame prático, dando a média. Não sabia explicar, Havia tirado 4 Excepcionais! Estava extremamente feliz...

Transfiguração ficou Excede Expectativas (sorriu ao constatar que poderia ser Auror), junto com Astronomia e Herbologia... Adivinhação e História da Magia estavam com um grande T (trasgo) marcado, mas nem sequer se importou. Poderia ser Auror, ia poder estudar para se tornar o que ele mais queria... Auror. Dessa vez leu a carta com um pouco mais de calma... Para completar a alegria, poderia voltar a jogar quadribol (ainda bem sua megera maldita) já que a Umbridge tinha saído. Com um sorriso no rosto percebeu que se as coisas ficassem nesse caminho por um tempo não iria reclamar nem um pouco. Afinal, somos quem somos, e não o que querem que sejamos.

Com um sorriso no rosto, Harry contemplou o nascer do Sol, pensando que agora tudo iria melhorar: iria se esforçar no que queria e precisava, mas também ia continuar a ser o mesmo Harry de antes. Só que dessa vez, não ia deixar aqueles que mais ama morressem. Lembrou abruptamente de Sirius, seu querido padrinho... O mais próximo de um pai que já teve.

Uma onda de tristeza o fez parar de sorrir e começar a pensar que talvez se não tivesse sido tão burro de ter ido ao ministério, ele estaria vivo. Pensou em tudo que ele ainda queria conversar com Sirius... Com um olhar distante contemplou o céu rosa-alaranjado que ia ficando azul, de acordo com a passagem do tempo. Pensou em todo o sofrimento que Voldemort havia causado para ele...

Mesmo que tenha que estudar noites e mais noites, mesmo que tivesse que parar de ficar conversando com Rony durante as aulas, iria detê-lo. Jurou que ia se esforçar ao máximo para parar com todo o sofrimento que ele estava causando em todos. Jurou para si mesmo que isso nunca mais ia acontecer e que era ele, que ia deter isso. Custe o que custasse, ele ia deter a onda de pavor que estava para nascer...

E para seu espanto, não sentia medo algum do futuro...


	2. Retorno

**Nota da Autora:**

Sim, sim! Capítulo 2 postado! Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram a minha fic e que tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo (mesmo com tantos erros)!

Queria agradecer novamente a todos que leram e gostaram, e um grande obrigado para **Rosy e Ameria**!

Espero que gostem, Lara

**Capítulo 02 - Retorno**  
  
-Lílian!  
  
Lílian se virou mecanicamente para ver quem a tinha chamado... Para sua enorme decepção, deparou-se com Thiago Potter sorrindo um enorme sorriso sincero...  
  
-Não quero conversar... - disse simplesmente se sentando na mesa do salão. Era o primeiro dia do seu último ano em Hogwarts, e ela não queria que esse ano passasse... Hogwarts era como uma segunda casa para todos os alunos que ali estudavam, assim como era para ela.  
Thiago não se mexeu, nem deixou de sorrir tampouco.   
  
Lílian agora o encarava com aqueles olhos verdes... Thiago, tirou ninguém sabe da onde, um belo buquê de rosas brancas, onde no centro, haviam algumas vermelhas.   
  
-Para você... - disse ele a encarando - Achei que elas eram lindas, mas nem tanto quanto uma flor que está na minha frente agora...  
  
O resto ela não ouviu. Por um momento apreciou as rosas e o buquê. Realmente eram lindas, o gesto de Potter era no mínimo aceitável.  
  
-São realmente lindas, obrigada... - ao dizer essas palavras Thiago tinha certeza que tinha feito pelo menos daquela vez alguma coisa certa... Que mulher não gosta de flores? - No entanto, tinha que se mostrar para todo mundo, não é? Não podia dar as flores outra hora, porque queria que todos vissem que o **arrogante **Potter está mudado certo? E que também vai conseguir sair com a Evans, né? - agora ela tinha levantado e o encarava friamente - Eu nunca irei sair contigo, **NUNCA**!   
  
Thiago não disse nada, apenas saiu dali sem dizer uma única palavra.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
Se alguém procurasse Harry naquele instante, poderia achá-lo facilmente no seu quarto na Rua dos Alfeneiros, número 4, lendo pela enésima vez, o livro "Quadribol através dos Séculos". Estava mais que entediado... Pouco importava, que lá fora, o sol estava forte, o céu azul, e que havia gente da idade dele se divertindo... Indo ao cinema, boliche, aos parques.   
Harry se sentou então na cama, fechando o livro. Não tinha com quem conversar, onde ir, o que fazer, o que falar. Alguns instantes antes, havia despachado três cartas... Uma para Hermione, outra para Rony e uma para Lupin. Não esperava nenhuma resposta imediata, mas bem que algo para distraí-lo seria uma boa... Podia descer e ficar com os Dursley, mas esta opção apenas o chateava ainda mais. Não gostava da presença dos tios, muito menos na de Duda. Pelo menos, naquelas férias, os Dursley não lhe dirigiam a palavra, o que deixava Harry imensamente feliz, pelo menos, não estava sendo maltratado...

-Moleque! Desça aqui! - disse a voz do tio Válter no andar debaixo. Harry se levantou e começou a andar até a porta com um certo receio. O que o tio queria? Porque depois de mais um mês de férias, o tio resolvera lhe falar exatamente agora?  
Descendo as escadas, pôde reparar que o tio Válter vestia um enorme casaco verde, e que estava com as chaves do carro na mão. Será que ele iria viajar? Será que ele ia embora?

-Vou buscar Guida na estação - Harry olhou o tio com espanto. Tia Guida, na verdade não era sua tia. Era irmã do tio Válter, e Harry a odiava, tanto quanto ela. "dio recíproco, pensou. Mas, ela estava indo para a casa dos Dursley. O tio ia buscá-la na estação. Mas então, porque chamou Harry? Harry se lembrava de todas as coisas horríveis que aquela mulher tinha feito contra ele, das coisas que falara. Principalmente de tê-la transformado em um balão... Harry sorriu com a lembrança. O tio devia estar receoso que ele a transformasse novamente em um enorme balão de gás. 

-Entendeu moleque?  
-Ah - disse Harry. Não tinha ouvido uma só palavra do que o tio havia dito durante todo aquele tempo - Claro, claro... - fez uma forcinha para inventar alguma coisa rapidamente - Não se preocupe. "Talvez não a transforme num enorme balão de gás" - pensou sorrindo ao se lembrar da Tia Guida inflada no teto.

O tio parecia satisfeito, afinal, Guida havia tido a memória apagada no "incidente", e o moleque parecia que ia se comportar normalmente dessa vez. Enquanto saía pela porta da frente, sua tia Petúnia o encarava com uma expressão meio morta. Como sempre. Enquanto subia as escadas, Duda descia. Harry precisou descê-las para que o garoto pudesse passar. Dudley Dursley com seus 16 anos completos, estava mais gordo que um hipopótamo inchado. Assim que o primo desceu as escadas, sua tia falou:

-Ah não moleque... - disse ela olhando para o sobrinho com aqueles olhos verdes, muito, mas muito diferentes dos dele. Os olhos da tia não eram tão belos, nem possuíam o mesmo brilho que os seus. - Você vai recepcionar Guida aqui embaixo, então nem pense em subir. Com muita sorte, ela não vai se lembrar da sua anormalidade, nem muito menos do pequeno incidente...

Harry não disse nada. Tinha certeza que tia Guida não seria capaz de se lembrar do ocorrido: sua memória havia sido apagada permanentemente. Mas era óbvio que sua tia não confiava muito nisso.

Mesmo não gostando da tia, desceu os poucos degraus que subira e se sentou em um sofá, e começou a tentar prestar atenção no programa que Duda via...  
É claro que Duda não gostou que Harry se sentasse num sofá e visse TV. Principalmente se ele estivesse assistindo. Pigarreou alto:  
-Ele tem que ficar aqui mesmo? - perguntou nervoso para a mãe  
A mãe assentiu e disse que era só até Válter chegar com Guida. E com seus cachorros.

-E depois Dudinha - disse ela ao olhar nervosa para a porta - Parece que Estripador morreu - Harry abriu um largo sorriso. "Ah, finalmente aquele monstro morreu..."- pensou satisfeito - e ela adotou um novo cachorro. Esse é o motivo da visita. - a tia estremeceu - O nome do novo bebê da sua Tia Guida é Canibal...  
Um novo cachorro. Devia ser um monstro! Harry olhou nervoso para a porta. Poderia ser facilmente um Pitt bull ou um Rotweiller... Pouco importava. Para ter aquele nome, só podia ser grande e feroz. E depois, Tia Guida odiava cães pequenos e frágeis, falava que estes não eram cachorros, e sim ratos. 

Demorou um pouco até que a porta se abrisse, mostrando Tio Válter carregando várias malas e malões pesados e carregados, e logo atrás dele, Tia Guida.  
Ela não havia mudado nada... Só tinha ficado 3 anos mais velha, e se fosse possível, tinha ficado com uma cara muito pior e rabugenta.

-Petúnia, minha querida! - sorriu ela.   
Petúnia contorceu o rosto e fez um sorrisinho falso  
-Guida, espero que a viagem tenha sido boa! - disse enquanto recepcionava a visita com um beijinho. Mas Harry pôde ver claramente a cara de desagrado de ambas. Ah, como elas se odiavam, é claro que uma nunca disse para a outra que a odiava. Nem precisava, ambas pareciam saber.  
Guida confirmou rapidamente que a viagem tinha sido normal. Como se quisesse sair de perto de Petúnia, andou rapidamente até Duda. -Ah - disse ela apertando suas grandes bochechas - Como meu Dudinha está grande e forte! Já é um homenzinho - Como você está lindo! Seu pai me disse - foi abaixando a voz - que você anda como o "bom" da escola - ela deu uma pausa - Isso é maravilhoso! Eu sempre quis que você fosse Homem! - Harry sorriu ao ouvir aquilo... O que Guida podia esperar de Duda? Que ele fosse gay? Até hoje Harry tinha suas dúvidas sobre o primo.  
Duda não parecia nem um pouco feliz com aquilo, mas logo pareceu mudar de idéia quando Tia Guida lhe deu, uma quantia em dinheiro. Só aquilo fazia a cabeça de Duda: dinheiro e comida. 

-Ah, você ainda está aqui! - disse Guida olhando rispidamente para Harry - Anda, leva as minhas malas para cima, seu ingrato!  
Harry não se mexeu, apenas encarou Guida por um instante  
-Ah não... - disse ele tentando parecer sério - Não vou carregar suas malas para cima... Peça ao Duda, afinal, ele não é forte e maravilhoso? - Duda o olhou zangado

Guida por sua vez mirava Harry: como aquele garoto podia ser tão ingrato com ela? Tão mal educado? Já Harry olhava Guida pensando em como a mulher era desagradável..."Será que um dia ela vai se tocar?" Tio Válter que só agora aparecia atrás das malas, olhou Harry com raiva. Percebendo a tensão entre os 2, Válter receoso que Guida inflasse a qualquer instante, sorriu falsamente. -Pode deixar Guida, eu mesmo levo... Afinal, não estão muito pesadas mesmo. - Harry pôde perceber que o tio tinha mentido violentamente. Ele mal conseguia andar com todo o peso das malas 

-Ah, tudo bem então! - disse ela abrindo um sorriso amarelo - Vou lá no carro pegar meu mais novo bebê, Canibal... - ela parecia extremamente feliz ao sair pela porta da sala em direção ao carro de Tio Válter.

Petúnia parecia ligeiramente infeliz. Afinal, um cachorro dentro de casa desarrumava tudo! Mordia os sofás, sujava os carpetes e os pisos... Latia feito um condenado.  
Guida não demorou a retornar. Preso numa coleira, estava Canibal. Um cachorro negro, um cachorro enorme com grandes olhos negros que encarava Harry. O cão estava um pouco magro, mas ninguém duvidava que logo, o cachorro iria impôr muito respeito. Quando Harry viu o cachorro deu um grito. Já o havia visto antes. 


	3. Dúvidas

**Nota da autora:**

sim, sim! o novo capítulo no ar! meu pequeno problema é que eu já tenho os capítulos de hogwarts prontos, inclusive a história fica muito boa a partir do expresso de hogwarts! mas como chegar nessa parte da história tá sendo um desafio, mas esse capítulo tá bem bom! há há há...

O autor ama comentários... nem que seja para falar mal, mas comentem!

Beijos, Lara

**Capítulo 03 - Dúvida**  
  
Harry ficou um bom tempo encarando o cão, e este olhava tudo e todos com um olhar ameaçador. Os Dursley se assustaram, é claro, com o grito de Harry, mas logo Tia Guida disse que o garoto deveria estar apenas ficando doido. Ninguém pareceu se importar com a cara de espanto de Harry, e isso deixou o rapaz intrigado... Como os Dursley poderiam ser tão idiotas?  
  
Harry acompanhou, meio receoso, os Dursley irem até a cozinha, e servirem para o "Canibal" um bom pedaço de filé. Tia Guida, cuidadosa com seu novo bebê, fazia questão de esquentar a carne, pôr em um prato (detalhe: Canibal tinha seu próprio prato!), e deixar o cão comer... Afinal, segundo ela, Canibal era bom demais para poder comer ração... E ninguém pareceu discutir com ela, quando o cão, começou a comer a carne...  
  
Agora sim Harry entendia o porquê de se chamar Canibal: o cachorro comia tão porcamente, balançando o filé na boca entre os dentes, lambuzando todo o chão, que Tia Petúnia aparentava ser mais ameaçadora quando ele sujou o chão tão limpo, quanto uma peça de roupa que havia sido lavada dezenas de vezes...  
  
**-------**  
  
-O que que eu fiz de errado dessa vez? - Perguntou Thiago sentado na beira do lago com Sirius e Remo - Me digam que mulher não gosta de flores?  
  
-Ah... - disse Sirius parecendo preocupado com o melhor amigo - Lílian Evans?  
  
-Muito engraçado Almofadinhas... Muito mesmo - disse Thiago com desgosto. Não entendia, não compreendia... Porque ela não havia gostado?  
  
-Talvez ela tenha - disse Remo olhando a outra margem do lago - Mas como antes você sempre se exibia perto dela e tudo mais, vai ver que ela achou que era apenas mais uma exibição...  
  
Thiago olhou Remo atentamente. Remo, era o maroto mais racional, quase nunca enfeitiçava alunos do primeiro ano, ou ia em detenções... Também, era o único monitor dos marotos, e Lílian era amiga da namorada dele... Talvez ele estivesse certo.  
  
-Será? - perguntou distrído olhando o lago - Cadê o Rabicho?  
  
Logo atrás, correndo meio ofegante estava Rabicho. Ao chegar perto dos outros marotos se sentou em frente a Thiago com um sorriso no rosto...  
  
-Ih, porque o sorriso Rabicho? - caçoou Sirius  
  
Mas antes que Sirius pensasse em continuar a frase, foi logo falando:  
  
-Assim que você levou outro fora da Evans - disse apontando para Thiago - fui atrás dela, sabe, como rato... A segui até a torre da Grifinória, onde ela pôs o seu buquê numa jarra d´água e ficou admirando as flores. Não demorou e Susan, entrou no quarto junto dela. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Lílian perguntou se você - disse apontando para Thiago mais uma vez - estava realmente mudando...  
  
Thiago abriu um sorriso... Ah, Lily estava em dúvida se ele não tinha feito aquilo por exibição... Já era um começo.  
  
-Aí - disse Rabicho continuando sua narrativa - Susan disse que estava, porque fazia meses que você não azarava ninguém. E você sabe, como a Evans é monitora, ela concordou, confirmando a história - Rabicho sorriu mais um pouco - daí Susan fez a pergunta que todos nós não paramos de fazer: estaria Lílian apaixonada por você? ela perguntou do nada mesmo - disse ao ver a cara de espanto de Sirius e Remo e o enorme sorriso na cara de Thiago - e Lílian disse que talvez estivesse, mas que ainda você meu caro Pontas - disse mais uma vez apontando para Thiago - teria que se mostrar uma pessoa decente, parar de se exibir toda hora, deixar de ser arrogante e parar de mexer com Ranhoso... Essa última parte eu acho meio impossível - disse Pedro  
  
Thiago estava muito feliz para ouvir o comentário de Pedro. Lílian estava apaixonada por ele, só que... Nossa, eram suas atitudes que o separavam dela. Ele ia mudar, ia lutar contra si mesmo para ficar com Lily.  
  
-Parar de mexer com Ranhoso - murmurou Sirius - Era mais fácil pedir a Hagrid para que se jogasse nos braços daquelas aranhas lindinhas que ele tem...  
  
-Ah meu caro Almofadinhas - disse Remo com uma expressão sonhadora no rosto - Quem disse que ela precisa saber?  
  
**-------**  
  
Já era calada da noite, e Harry estava em frente ao quarto de Tia Guida. Os Dursley tinham saído para comer fora, e Harry havia ficado sozinho em casa com Canibal. Aquela era a hora, se Canibal era Sirius, aquela era a hora de entrar e obrigá-lo a se revelar.  
  
Harry andou poucos passos até a maçaneta da porta, colocou a mão na maçaneta. Seu coração batia forte, se Canibal era Sirius, ia lhe dar um soco tão forte, que seria capaz de arrancar-lhe um dente... Um não, todos!  
  
Quando foi girar a maçaneta, mais uma decepção: a porta estava trancada. Harry tentou de tudo: desde chaves de fenda há grampos, para ver se a porta do quarto abria. Não deu em nada... A única chave deveria estar com o Tio Válter.  
  
Decepcionado, o garoto foi para seu quarto imaginando se não era impressão sua. Talvez Canibal fosse apenas um enorme cão preto, que se parecia muito com seu falecido padrinho quando cão, e que tivesse sido adotado por Guida, mais ou menos na época de sua morte. E que agora estava ali, por ironia do destino, perto dele.  
  
Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. era tudo muito estranho, era muita coincidência... Mas logo se lembrou do véu, e perdeu um pouco as esperanças.  
  
Ao entrar no quarto, se deparou com Edwiges e mais 2 outras corujas: uma era Píchi, a pequenina coruja que não parava de piar, e a outra, uma bela coruja negra. Pegou a carta da coruja negra, e esta imediatamente voou pela janela.  
  
Se aproximou de Píchi e pegou sua carta, e quase imediatamente, Edwiges, lhe estendeu a pata para que ele pegasse a carta que estava carregando.  
  
Ah - Harry riu - Ciúmes, é? - perguntou acariciando a bela plumagem branca de sua coruja, ela nem lhe deu um olhar reprovador - Pode deixar que eu pego sim senhora.  
  
Edwiges se encheu de orgulho, que tomou grandes goles de água. Píchi no entanto, permanecia imóvel. Algo único.

Olhou para o lado distraidamente e percebeu que um pequenino passaro muito negro estava do lado de fora da janela. Achou muito estranho que um pássaro estivesse acordado naquela hora. Piscou uma vez e o pássaro tinha sumido... talvez tinha sido apenas sua imaginação.  
  
Harry leu as cartas rapidamente, e pensou em contar a Remo sobre o cão. Era melhor não, não iria contar a nenhum de seus amigos, e também não iria sair daquela casa até ter a dúvida respondida.  
  
Harry então sorriu, sabia o que ia fazer então.


End file.
